Life after sunnydale
by RonandHermione4ever04
Summary: It's life after sunnydale, 10 years after to be exact. Buffy and Spike have a kid named Andrea and she a slayer in training. She's just like Buffy in everyway and guess who's her watcher, Andrew. She lives the life that buffy never had, dating boys her ag


Life after Sunnydale

Introduction

"Why" I screamed, "Why would you do it? You said you loved me why would you cheat on me," I yelled at him. I was only 16 and I had spent the last 2 years of life with Jamal the used to be love of my life; goes to show you, teens don't really know what love is. "I'm sorry I… I didn't know what I was doing. Yeah that's right, I didn't know, I was drunk." He said with no feelings. "You must think I'm an idiot, that I'd take you back?" "Well yeah, about the taking me back part, I don't think you're an idiot, a little goofy at times but not an idiot." Jamal stated a matter-of-factly.

I stared at him for what seemed to be a good half-an-hour before saying what I should have said when he first cheated on me. "Get out. Just get out. We're over. You can take back your stupid ring and your necklace." I flung the ring and the necklace he had gave me a couple of weeks prior to his adultery, at him. "But I thought you said you loved me and you would never leave me." Jamal questioned. "I did but that was when you promised to never do it again but I should have known you can't make a Dalmatian change his spots. So for once do something right and get out before I kick you out." "Come on, you know you could never force me out of here. I'm a man I'm stronger than you, you're just a little poor defenseless girl that's mad and saying things out of her head." He laughed harshly and the smell of alcohol reached my nose.

"Try Me," I said sarcastically. With that he lunges towards me, trying to surprise me. This does not faze me. After all my training I fall completely into mode as I deliver a high kick to his face. His hands fly to his face as he stumbles back trying to gain his composure. "Bitch! You hit me. You fucking hit me," he mumbled through his hands. "Well I couldn't leave you here thinking you're mister high and mighty, now could I?" He lunged at me arms flailing in the air. Once again I deliver a high kick to his face but this time he grabs my foot and flips me over. I landed back on my feet. "What are you? A cat?" he questions. I laugh at his ignorance. He hasn't heard of me. "I'm the slayer" I stated as if it were obvious. "And what exactly is that?" "The girl to fight all evil, vampires, Gods, Bugs Demons, Loved ones. She comes with a change of clothes, a stake, a cross, and a bottle of holy water. Batteries not included. Oh and incase you didn't know I'm the daughter of Buffy Summers and William the Bloody. So I'm half vampire half slayer. So you don't want to fuck with me." I laughed harshly. "You're a freak" and with that he spits at me. I deliver a kick to his gut he flies back into the door and lands on the floor face down, coughing. "Didn't I tell you not to fuck with me?" Whimpering, he scrambles to his feet and back into the door as I advance towards him.

"Don't come here ever again we are through, don't mess with my family or I will kill yours." With that I show him my fangs. When he leaves, I slide to the floor forgetting about the chair that sits 3 feet away. I let the tear silently slide down my cheeks never expressing my cries out loud. My Aunt Dawn comes into the kitchen, noticing me on the floor she discards her search for dinner. "What's wrong, Andrea?" My aunt questioned. "I had a fight with Jamal" I stated like it was no big deal. "Well, I didn't hear any arguing." "That because it was an actual fight, and if I do say so myself, I kicked his ass." I said laughing.

My aunt smiled before continuing her search for food. She knows I'll be all right; after all I am my mother's child. My mother Buffy Summers is the all time slayer too bad she's never here. Occasionally, she'll have a talk with me before she goes out on patrol, about how I'll soon be following her footsteps, but that's all we talk about. Just once I want to tell her about my problem with my life and not have her contradict me, not have her say that I can't have fun because I'm a slayer in training. The bad thing about it is this is how she used to be, she always wanted to have a normal teenage life, so why can't I? My other Aunt Willow says that she'll come around.

My dad William the Bloody was one of the worst vampires apart from my God Dad Angel. My dad and Angel used to run around with their old lovers back in London and terrify the people. Till a gypsy made my God Dad all nice, till he met my mom and fell in love with her and did the nasty. After he turned mean my mom had to kill him. It's a miracle he's even alive in the dead sense. My dad killed this slayer on a train in New York and took her duster which he wears all the time. It kind of gets on my nerves cause its leather. My mom and dad didn't always love each other. There were times they were going to kill each other. Good thing they didn't.

Back in my mom's first year of college my mom had a boyfriend who was with this secret service called the Initiative. That's were they put the chip in my dad's head to make him stop killing, it' worked for a little while. Oh yeah my mom has died twice the first time was for a couple of minutes and the second time was for about 5 months till my aunts and uncle brought her back. My Aunt Anya died in the final battle in Sunnydale the town my mom used to live in. I never knew her but all the stories my Uncle Xander tell me, she was a great woman, a little mean a times but great all together.

I have a lot of aunts and only four uncles. My Aunts are Willow, Tara who died and dated my aunt willow ( I never met her either), Anya, Dawn, and all the potential slayers before me. My uncles are Xander and Oz who's a werewolves and used to date my aunt willow before she turned gay and uncle Giles whose my mom's watcher, and my uncle Andrew who kind of document's my mom life. Back in High School my uncle Xander used to mess with my Aunt Willow while she was dating Oz. Drama I know. My God dad moved to L.A. after my mom's graduation where he met my soon to be god mom who used to be friends with my mom and used to date my uncle Xander. My God mom Cordelia is one of the most beautiful demons ever no pun intended. Which is why she was picked to give birth to the most beautiful child who gave the world peace too bad my god dad didn't like that.


End file.
